utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Hitori
|songfeat = duet |gender = Female |officialillustrator = Hakuseki (白皙) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = ひと里 |officialromajiname = Hitori |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 26|birthmonth = 11|birthyear = |birthref = Hitori's profile section of the Princess for Princess website |status = Inactive |years = 2007-2014 |NNDuserpage = 542645 |mylist1 = 1667393 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co283621 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = che:Sakurai}} |EZOhCzuOXFc}} Hitori (ひと里) is an often thought to be a Rin voice, as most of her cover songs seem to be Rin songs. In her cover of "Juu Mensou" , she displays the ability to sing in very high, medium, and very deep yet still clearly feminine voices as well as showing off her abilities as a " ", by also singing in a deep, masculine voice. In her cover of "Invisible" , she has been shown to yell quite fiercely in a deep voice and also demonstrated her vocal flexibility by changing between her feminine and masculine sides easily. This range allows her to do many different sorts of songs all on her own, a good example being her solo cover of "Hitobashira Alice" where she has prolifically performed the voice roles of MEIKO, KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len with ease. This cover is also her most popular one with over 1 million views as of August 2017. She often collaborates with che:Sakurai, another female ryouseirui, their duet of "magnet" being the most popular with over 4.1 million views. She is sometimes also shown as a white bird, as seen in her covers "Matryoshka" and "Juu Mensou" . She also collaborates on "Voice Dramas" with other Utaite on VOCALOID story songs like "Yumemiru Kotori" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on September 07, 2011) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # (Released on August 27, 2010) # (Released on October 03, 2012) }} List of Covered Songs (2007.07.24) # "Climax Jump (DEN-LINER form)" (2007.12.23) # "Kumikyoku Sengoku BASARA All Stars" (2008.01.08) # "Double Action(Wing Form)" (2008.04.01) # "～FAMILY～ 7 Mugiwaras Version" (One Piece OP) (2008.05.09) # "Ura Kumikyoku Sengoku BASARA" (2008.05.25) # "Melt" (2008.07.09) # "Cantarella" (2008.08.13) # "Ikelenka" (2008.08.23) # "Shippuu" (Gale) (2008.08.31) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -Band Edition- (2008.09.13) # "Asa to Yoru no Monogatari" (Story of Morning and Night) feat. Hitori, hal and Arimu (2008.09.21) # "Natsukashii" (Nostalgic) (2008.11.13) # "Sengoku Kagekidan de Obousou" (2008.11.17) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) (2008.12.04) # "Gekokujou" (2009.01.07) # "Yumemiru Kotori" (Dreaming Bird) feat. Hitori, Ameiro and che:Sakurai (2009.04.03) # "magnet" feat. Hitori and che:Sakurai (2009.06.06) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "siGrE" (2010.01.14) # "Ryuu no Naku Hakoniwa Yori" (According to the Dragon's Cries from a Miniature Garden) feat. Hitori and che:Sakurai (2010.04.09) # "Bokumote" (2010.07.24) (Community only) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) (2010.07.24) (Community only) # "Sora he" (To the Sky) (Romeo to Aoi Sora OP) (2010.08.21) # "Lily ga Konna Seikaku Dattara Ore Dake ga Moeru" (If Lily's Got That Kind of Personality Then Only I'll be Infatuated) (2010.10.11) # "Out of Eden" (2010.10.12) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (Magic of a Greeting) (2011.03.24) # "Matryoshka" (2011.04.29) # "Shoushuuriki" (Odor-defeating Strength) feat. Hitori and che:Sakurai (2011.05.05) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) (2011.07.21) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) (2011.08.13) (Community only) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) (2011.08.25) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Hitori, Usa, 96Neko, Yamai, -noir- and Saiya (2011.09.28) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. Hitori, che:Sakurai and ＿＿ (2012.01.03) # "Majo no Enbukyoku" (Waltz of the Witches) feat. Hitori and Yumo (2012.03.18) # "Getsumei Fuuei" (The Twelve Kingdoms ED) (2012.04.20) # "Pero Pero" (Lick-lick) (2012.05.03) # "Invisible" (2012.07.19) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2012.11.20) # "Dare Demo ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.05) # "Kagamine Hachi Hachi Hana no Kassen" (Hachi-Hachi Flowery Battle of the Kagamine) (2013.01.01) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. Hitori and che:Sakurai (2014.09.19) }} Discography Gallery cover |Hitori maji 22060108.png|Hitori as seen in her collab cover of "Maji LOVE 1000%" }} Trivia * Her first few covers were titled with "hitoribocchi de ..." which is Japanese for "...all by myself", hence her name. * It's unknown if she went on hiatus or quit, since her last tweet was from November of last year and her blog has been deleted. External Links * Blog * Twitter Category:Inactive Singers